


Thor Knows Shit

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Feels, Oblivious Tony, One Shot, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Thor to the rescue, Tony is oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Thor makes an offhand comment to Tony, that makes him realize a few things.





	Thor Knows Shit

“Hello Tony.” Thor says as he claps a gigantic hand around his shoulder. He swears it doesn’t hurt that bad, but honestly he can almost feel the bruise forming.

“Hey buddy. I thought we talked about personal space.” He says as he shrugs off Thor’s hand, trying to massage his shoulder as he does so.

“Ah yes. A concept I still find strange. Are you this way with all of your fighting companions?” Thor asks with a smile as he takes a sip of his mead.

“Mostly, yeah.” He says with a laugh as he takes another sip of scotch. He was finally starting to relax after a long battle, feeling himself soothed by being around his friends.

Because, as much as he was still surprised by it, these people were his friends. He was pranking Clint, trading fashion advice with Natasha, and just hanging out with Steve.

Well maybe not just hanging out. They spent more time together than any of the other Avengers and he was starting to wonder what that meant. He knew it probably just meant that Steve was as lonely as he was, but he was wondering if he chest ached the same way when he wasn’t around. Or thought how much more fun something would be if he was there. 

Or any of the million other stupid things Tony thought about the other man.

“Well clearly not all of them.” Thor says with a knowing smile.

“i… I’m not really sure where you’re going with that.” Tony rambles honestly. For 90% of their conversations, he usually needed clarifications and this didn’t seem to be any different.

“You know. Steven Rogers. And your feelings for him.” Thor says, leaning in close and bumping him with his shoulder.

“What? What? No, what?” He sputters, hoping no one else is close enough to hear. Luckily, it seems like Natasha is taking shots with Clint and Bruce, while Steve is sitting on the sofa, apparently focusing on his beer.

“There is nothing to be alarmed about Tony, in Asgard this is quite common.” Thor says with a laugh.

“I mean, there are no so-called feelings! Or anything like that.” He snaps at Thor, trying to put an end to this conversation.

Because okay, he wasn’t oblivious, Steve was gorgeous. But feelings? Really not his style.

“I just like to hang out with the guy, okay?” Tony hisses at him.

“Hang out?” Thor says with a cocked eyebrow, shit-eating smile on.

“Yes. As friends.” He grits out around his teeth.

“Ah. Like a friends with benefits thing?” Thor asks. Damn Jane for every teaching him slang.

“No, as just friends. Just because we spend a lot of time together, it doesn’t make it weird! We just get along, and we’re just on the same page. So of course we’d spend a lot of time together.” Tony rambles, justifying the hours upon hours they spend with each other.

“Listen, lots of people spend a lot of time together. And it makes so much sense, we practically lead the Avengers together! Like he’s my right hand. So of course we’re around each other a lot! Plus he lives here. That’d be weird if we never hung out or anything. Like, hey welcome to my tower, but let’s never see each other. That’d be rude and Pepper would be upset with me.” Tony feels himself continue to ramble.

And yeah, at this point he was just pulling at any strings he had.

“Are you not attracted to him?” Thor asks, leaning in even closer. They needed to have another talk about personal space.

“I- I- He’s an attractive person, anyone with eyes knows that.” He stutters out. “And yes, maybe he has occasionally occurred in some weird dreams I’ve had, but I’m sure that happens to everyone.”

Okay, he did not mean to admit that last part out loud. What happens in his subconscious should stay in his subconscious. 

“And yes, maybe he is my number one confidant. And maybe I tell him more than I would tell anyone else in the world. And maybe…” He finally trails off.

Because he finally realizes, he isn’t trying to convince Thor of any of this.

He was trying to convince himself.

Because every single thing he was saying, was just admitting that he might have feelings for Steve.

Fuck.

Fuuuuuuuuck.

Damnit, he had feelings for Steve.

He honestly didn’t know how to handle this, and really wish he wasn’t in the middle of a conversation with Thor right about now.

“It’s okay Tony, feelings have gotten the best of me as well. Although I think, maybe I should not be the one you should be talking to right now.” Thor says with a kind smile as he gives his shoulder another reassuring clasp.

“I….” He trails off, unsure how to even begin to say what he’s feeling.

“Hey.” Steve says softly as he approaches them.

“Hello Steven! I must get a refill of this beverage!” Thor says as he chugs the rest of his drink and heads off for the bar.

“How much do you think he can drink? I mean from a scientific perspective-“ Tony rambles as he tries to change the subject.

“Tony.” Steve says softly, looking him right in the eyes. “I heard what you two were saying.”

Fuck.

Fuuuuuuuck.

“What? I mean, how….” He says, feeling like a fish out of water.

“Super solider serum. Enhances the hearing, among other things.” Steve says shyly, looking down at his feet.

How had he forgotten that? Fuck.

“I… we were just fucking around…” Tony mutters, trying to remember if there’s a command for JARVIS to get him out of this scenario.

“I hope not.” Steve says softly. “Otherwise I’m about to embarrass myself.”

Suddenly, Steve leans in and softly presses his lips against his. Its sweet and soft and how is this really happening?

Steve suddenly pulls back as the rest of the room starts to cheer.

“Would you like to go somewhere to talk? Maybe without an audience?” Steve asks, leaning in slowly.

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
